


You Treat Me Like A Princess

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (implied hana/satch as this is based on the ending of his route), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: Caddy was pulled into this against his will. Well, at first at least. He had to admit, over time he started enjoying doing these things for Mai. Maybe even a little bit too much.





	

Even more than having people and friends around her, Mai loved to be pampered. A lot. She enjoyed the attention from guys and girls alike, and she wasn’t going to lie when asked about it, especially when that given attention came from the Normal Boots guys. From Jared in those very rare occasions especially, to be precise, but she enjoyed all the attention nonetheless.

Which is why at first it wasn’t weird for her when she found that having someone like Caddy following her around to do everything she asked for was feeling pretty nice.

But, there was a reason for this whole thing. Caddy wasn’t the kind of person to do just about anything for anyone, no matter how nice of a person he seemed to be. But Mai found a way. After the incident with the Boots and the friendships Caddy’s little stunt almost cost to her and Hana, she needed closure, in form of some kind of revenge. And no, dressing him up as a kappa just wasn’t enough for her.

The redhead beamed widely as the young British boy carried her lunch tray to her as she sat on the blanket he had earlier spread for her on the grass, both actions done by her request, obviously. Somehow Mai had found a way to make him do her every bidding for herself, trying her best to lure Hana into it as well. Of course, being the way she was, Hana absolutely refused to take advantage like that on Caddy despite what he had done to deserve it, but in the end Mai didn’t really mind it. More for her, at least she then had Caddy’s undivided attention all to herself.

The boy carried her books for her if she asked. He helped her come up excuses in case she didn’t get to class in time. Caddy took blame for her when she was being accused of something that she usually didn’t do, he picked up her food from the cafeteria to bring it outside on the best days, and during the rainy or cold days, he walked her up to the Normal Boots table that she frequented with Hana, before retreating to his own spot in the Hidden Block table. Nobody really asked any questions about their situation, knowing that Caddy probably deserved what he had done and he was taking his punishment like a man, but still…

She was being more than harsh enough to him, and to some people that might have seemed weird, especially considering how well Caddy seemed to take it all. Only during the first days he had complained to his fellow Hidden Block club members about what Mai made him do, and even then he was just seemingly mildly annoyed about the inconveniences she was putting him through; making him be late from classes, not having enough time to spend with his own friends and do what he wanted to do, and so forth.

Everyone said it would blow off eventually, sooner or later. That even Mai would grow tired of bossing him around like that, he would get fed up enough and walk away, or something of the sorts. Maybe they would come in mutual understanding about how Caddy had learned a valuable lesson about friendship and how to not treat other people and things would be done for, but no. It was still going. It had been at least a month since the whole Boots situation had been solved, but there they still were - walking around the campus together, sharing lunch outside together, running late to classes together because Mai had wanted to train her volleyball skills on him.

But there were two minor things that seemed to change over the course of that month.

Caddy followed her around even if Mai didn’t ask him to, even if she had nothing for him to do. Maybe it was because he was prepared at any times for ridiculous tasks to come his way, which seemed to be very much like Mai, as at very random times he would just receive a text from her asking him to do something completely ridiculous for her. So maybe he just wanted to be prepared.

But that didn’t explain why over time his annoyement melted away, being replaced by a mildly dreamy smile whenever they were together.

Mai was the same way. She bossed him around a lot at first, practically yelling orders at him and never giving him any time to relax. She was clearly testing his limits, but over the course of time that faded away. Sure she was still ordering Caddy around a lot and making him do basically everything for her, but it was in much more friendly manner after that. And after he did something for her, like carrying her tray for her, she often ended up saying thank you to him even. And she smiled. A lot. To him, at him, with him…

Mai was a bubbly person so people brushed it off. She made friends easily even with people she didn’t really come along with at first, so nobody minded. It was normal for her to do this, and probably after she was done with Caddy’s punishment, things would go back to like they were before, like none of this had ever happened.

That probably would have been the case, unless she wouldn’t have asked Caddy to do two very specific things that day.

"Hold my hand when you walk me to class.“

He didn’t question it. After dropping off the trays back to the cafeteria, he found her waiting for him outside, holding her hand out for him to take. There was barely a noticeable hesitation in Caddy’s movements as he grabbed her hand, eyes turning away to hide the blush creeping it’s way up his neck. He could hear her slightly nervous giggles as they walked, trying to avoid other people’s eyes.

They knew this was just part of the punishment. There was no reason to be embarrassed by this, everyone knew by now what was up with the two of them.

Entering into Poppy Hall, all the odd looks faded. By now people were aware of the possible destruction that followed whenever Mai and Caddy entered into the building together, so nobody tried to encourage their odd behavior by giving them attention. They were left alone, walking down the hall and up the two sets of stairs to the third floor where he was supposed to drop her off for class.

She yanked him to a stop by the lockers, Caddy stopping on his tracks before turning back towards her. He was expecting her let go of his hand, to tell him that he was good to go until the end of the class.

Instead, the face with excitedly shining green eyes and reddish cheeks glanced back at him from between the red hair, a shy smile climbing on her lips.

"One more thing.”

Caddy waited, not being really sure where this was going.

"I want you to kiss me.“


End file.
